Make It Better
by muldahhh
Summary: "I'd do anything to make you stay." Six shots about Arya and Gendry's relationship.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone in this fanfiction.

**Spoilers**: Arya and Gendry's path together, and what happened afterwards… and can happen.

**Rating**: T, in case.

**A/N: **I used a few prompts from writing challenge on tumblr to write it. Six shots: restless, flame, move, transformation, tremble, future.

* * *

**MAKE IT BETTER**

* * *

**restless**.

He often thinks she is literally wild and unpredictable, not as should be a young lady from a noble house – but it seems, that kind of person died in her some time ago. He wonders when; probably lady Arya took her last breath along with her father.

But still, he can't understand her actions; he doesn't have time to think about them because she already does what she wants to, not turning her back to see if he's with her on this, but of course he is, like there was any other choice. And then, which one of them is an impulsive one?

…

**flame**.

She doesn't like when they have to make a fire, it tempts people. She never says what she sees in this chaos of red and gold lights, but there are faces, of dead people as well as the living ones, and they cover each other; after some time she doesn't see anything peculiar, but she can hear whispers. Words made of sweet lies and promises never meant to be kept. And names. Night is full of names.

Once he asks her why she stares into the fire, but she just shakes her head and avoids answer. He can understand her, at some point, and it makes her afraid of sharing what she sees and hears. _You should be like fire, protecting yourself_.

…

**move**.

Sometimes it's so hard to take one step, but usually, for life it's not enough of just the single one; it expects you to run without stopping and turning back. Life pushes you even if you don't want to go.

He feels like he is over a precipice, just one step far from the darkness, questions himself: why? She never doubts, doesn't show her fear, prays her own prayer. Sometimes she just seems to be darkness herself, and he can't go back; anyway, to what? He follows her, step by step, until there comes a rainy night and it's full of hounds.

…

**transformation**.

At first, he doesn't even notice her, busy with his own stuff. A few years passed and memories fade away, he remembers only some certain aspects, like shine of her little sword, dark nights among the trees or that funny oak dress. Here it is, just another girl lost in the world.

But then, accidentally, he meets her gaze, and it hits him. _Grey eyes_. He never forgot her eyes, the way they used to turn dark or become a little brighter. Now, they seem like abyss. It's hard to recognize her face after all; is it only the matter of all these years? He doesn't think so.

He calls her name, but then she turns back, like she is about to run. It's not that she doesn't recognize him, because she does. He grabs her wrist, stopping her, and he gets a chance to see her face closer; she seems scared, like a trapped animal, with these eyes wide open. So he just repeats her name, and again; tension of her body slowly goes away.

They hug, people around them, and he can feel how numb and cold she is. _Things have changed_.

…

**tremble**.

She just wants to scream and run, especially in the afternoons, when world around her is so real, so colorful, filled with noises and people she used to know. It feels like she asphyxiates in here, having daily routine and one person in this body. A change, she needs something new, but isn't it new? Just another assignment for the House. But it's not, all the people calling her name, just one name…

It happens that she often just falls down, graceless, smitten by surroundings, and in these moments she blames him for bringing her back to this kingdom, she never wanted to come back here. One day he catches her before her knees hit the ground again, and she can't stop, knocking his chest and shouting out all the pain, until her words come to whisper and finally drown in tears of powerless silence. World remains a blur, like she is blind again. He cups her chin and kisses her; this time she doesn't run away, she just wants him closer than ever, fired up in his arms.

…

**future**.

They never talk about what is going to happen next, because it just does, and they spin around, along with this thing called life. The war never ends, because everything is a fight, and he often laughs that now, he can at least make a proper sword for her; she rolls eyes then, but at some moments regret and longing fill her heart. And nightmares are with her every now and then.

_Alone wolf still lives_. Maybe not the last one, but so far she seems the only one. After all, it's kind of funny, the wolf and the bull. But it's good to have him. She knows that one day there will come time to re-build some things, but now everything is just fine. Enough for now.


End file.
